


The Shape of Water

by comos_kumakumar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Honestly this has nothing to do with that Guillermo del Toro Movie, M/M, Merman Ivan/Human Alfred, Minor Depiction of Gore, Multi, This is really just interspecial SMUT, because I desperately wanna see Alfred gets fucked by a merman's double-headed penis, hint of Impregnation, interspecial sex, merman au, minor depiction of blood, sex in a bathtub, 人鱼露/人类米, 异种奸, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comos_kumakumar/pseuds/comos_kumakumar
Summary: Oh, the things Alfred does for love.
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Original Male Character(s), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Shape of Water

**Author's Note:**

> 跟陀螺老师那部电影没啥关系其实，只是人鱼草人。大家白情快乐（假装赶上了

Mike今天在酒吧吊到了一条大鱼。  
一个愿意带他回家的金发男孩，海水一样的蓝眼睛，还有一副仿佛出自米开朗基罗之手的漂亮颧骨和一条蚌壳里的软肉一样滑溜甜美的舌头。  
他说自己19岁。不过顶着那张高中生一样的娃娃脸实在是没什么说服力，毕竟所有来这儿寻求刺激的未成年都自称19岁。这没关系，Mike在下半身的迫切需要面前是个道德标准很灵活的普通男人。  
他从今晚一进酒吧开始就注意到了这个男孩。他既不跳舞也不怎么喝酒，只是安静地待在吧台最中间的高脚椅上，两条腿晃来晃去，垂着眼睛等别人上前向他搭话。他的美貌实在是难以忽视，以致于在一刻钟的时间里接连有好几个人凑过去碰运气，却无一例外地悻悻而归。  
这反倒更引起了Mike的兴趣。他一向对自己的魅力非常自信。他是个水手，到了休渔期船只靠岸的那几个月里，夜场猎艳是他必不可少的娱乐。他还不到30岁，五官足够称得上英俊，高大健壮，一身海上航行锻炼出来的肌肉，男男女女抢着爬上他的床。  
Mike拨开人群走向男孩。“嘿，介意我给你买杯酒吗？”他的搭讪目标闻声扭过头来，那张脸在灯光下近看甚至更漂亮。  
男孩上上下下地打量了一番Mike，他的眼睛亮了起来。“嗨，”年轻人转向他，笑着握住了他的手。一口整齐的白牙闪闪发光。“我叫阿尔弗雷德。”  
他们用不了多久就在酒吧背后的小巷子里吻作一团。阿尔弗雷德贴着他的耳朵放肆地呻吟和喘息，热情似火地扭着腰主动把屁股和胸脯塞进他的掌心。男孩的汗水闻起来就像蜂蜜味薯片混合着一丝淡淡的海盐，害Mike的老二现在硬得能当金刚钻。  
“不，别在这里，”男孩勾住Mike的脖子，挡住那只准备伸进他裤子里的手。他吐息灼热，脸颊潮红，微微分开的嘴唇因为刚才的激吻而变成潮湿的艳红色。“我们回我家去吧，好吗？从这里开车只要十分钟。”  
除非Mike是个前无古人后无来者的无可救药的大傻子才会说不。  
他太过于兴奋，以至于在车上就开始对男孩动手动脚。上楼的时候他没忍住，把男孩抱起来抵在墙上给了他一个热火朝天的舌吻。阿尔弗雷德用尽了吃奶的力气推开他，咯咯地笑，“嘿，嘿———慢慢来，伙计——我们有一整个晚上的时间，等我们进去…………你想对我做什么都可以。”  
男孩的家位于一栋随处可见的陈旧公寓楼里。Mike还没进屋就闻到了那股由老化漏水的排水系统造成的若有若无的潮味。他耸耸肩，说这让他想起他在船上的房间。怀里的男孩对他抛了个媚眼，推开他之前手指在他胸口划着圈，“浴室在那边，去里面等我？我马上就来。”  
阿尔弗雷德一消失在卧室的门后，Mike就扒光了自己的衣服。命运女神对他未免也太慷慨了，还有鸳鸯浴？要不是他今晚上已经掐了自己好几下，他一定会觉得自己在做春梦。  
有什么东西落在了他的额头上。  
他下意识地伸手抹了一把，他的手指上躺着一滴水珠。该死的老房子。他抬头看了看天花板，那里什么也没有。  
“阿尔弗雷德？”他试探性地喊了一声，回答他的是一片安静。在两面来风的客厅里赤身裸体地傻站着实在不是个愉快的体验，Mike只得向浴室走去。  
他走得越近，就越闻到那股熟悉的味道。是海水的气味。如此浓烈，从阿尔弗雷德的浴室之中传来，源源不断，仿佛那里正在发生一场大型海啸。空气也越发厚重，水汽粘稠，在皮肤上潮湿微凉的触感让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
也许阿尔弗雷德还另外有个室友？如果他就这么一丝不挂地闯进去和一个正在洗澡的人面面相觑，那未免也太尴尬了。  
但是浴室的门敞开着，里面漆黑一片。  
Mike作出了他这辈子最后悔的决定：他走了进去。  
门在背后“砰”地关上了。他吓了一跳。他立刻用力拧了拧门把手，毫无作用。握把像被钢筋水泥焊死了似的纹丝不动，也许是被人从外面锁住了。“阿尔弗雷德？”Mike挤出一丝微弱的欢快嗓音, “这是你的什么恶作剧吗，宝贝？好了，快开门，这一点也不好笑。”  
他竖起耳朵听着门外的动静，阿尔弗雷德的说话声像是梦呓，模糊而飘忽，从很远的地方传来， “嘘——你会吵醒他的。”  
Mike毛骨悚然。现在即使是世界上最迟钝的人也该意识到有什么不对了，从他迈进阿尔弗雷德的家门开始，就没有一件事情是不诡异的，他在门边的墙壁上摸索着寻找照明开关。月亮已经升了起来，照亮了他背后的房间。浴缸中央是一池不断涌动的暗潮，昏暗的空间里看不清深度，但黑色的水中似乎有什么巨大的活物在游动。滴答。滴答。水珠落下得越来越频繁，滴在他的头顶，肩膀，和他后背上滲出的冷汗混在一起。他身旁的墙面上残留着一些喷溅状的暗斑，看起来就像是………….血迹。  
他必须离开这里。  
Mike疯了一样用力撞门，门框咯吱作响，回音里却混杂着一种截然不同的咔哒声，越来越响亮和急促，富有节奏，听起来就像是有个百无聊赖的小男孩正坐在浴室的角落里不停掰指关节。然后是气泡，更多的大颗大颗的气泡，从水底接连上升砰地炸裂，在浴缸里掀起一团波浪，一条反射着金属光芒的，拖着背鳍的巨大银色长尾一闪而过，消失在水面之下。  
如果不是他亲眼所见，Mike一定以为这种生物的存在是无稽之谈。但那不会错的，他知道那是什么——它们的阴影游曳在每一本上了年头的航海图志和年长水手们讳莫如深的谈话之中，在每一个暴风雨和浓雾弥漫的夜晚掠过海面。人鱼，塞壬，海妖，事实上都是同一种生物，在不同的目击者口述中呈现出不同的面目。它们是大洋深处的猎杀机器，是迷航的船员们避之不及的噩梦。  
池水发出更大的哗啦声，被一座丘陵一样隆起的脊背向两边分开，暴露在月光下的是对于人类来说太过于苍白的皮肤。当它缓慢地从水中升起，它的脊背上逐节展开一排像龙一样覆盖着翼膜的骨刺，随着呼吸的频率不断地舒张，发出弹响。它离开水的部分，鱼类特征正在渐渐消失，由人类的肌肉和皮肤所取代，水滴从它近乎透明的金色发梢上汇聚成一股股水流，流淌过它闪烁着电光的紫色虹膜。当它跨出浴缸走向他，肋下的腮瓣迅速愈合，背鳍也倒伏下去，已经完全变成了一个人类。男人的双脚踏在地板上，留下一串湿漉漉的足迹。  
在世的航海员里从未有人见过一条雄性人鱼。人鱼这个早在几百年前就已经濒临灭绝的神秘物种是海洋里的狮群。往往由雌鱼成群结队地等候在守候在布满暗礁的海域，用歌声和美貌蛊惑来往的水手船毁人亡葬身鱼腹。而雄性在青春期就被驱赶离开自己的母族，绝大多数都死在流浪的路上或者与其他雄性争夺领海的打斗之中，只有最强的幸存者能够活到成年，成为另一群雌鱼的领袖和配偶。据说他们在水中的体长超过三米，速度和力量惊人，一尾巴就能轻易拍碎渔船的桅杆。  
人鱼一步一步走向他，好整以暇，平静从容得像一条森蚺观察扔进它玻璃箱里的兔子。而Mike清楚事实也的确如此，他就要被吃掉了，恐惧如同潮水没过头顶，让他忘记了尖叫。  
“我还以为你们早就已经灭绝了。”他喃喃地说。  
“这个嘛，”人鱼回答他，喉咙里发出不似人类的摩擦声，猛兽对着他的猎物微笑，咧开的嘴里是两排层层叠叠鲨鱼一样锋利的尖牙，“Surprise。”  
阿尔弗雷德走出来的时候伊万正盘腿坐在浴室的地板上解决晚餐的最后一点残余，人类的指骨被他嚼得嘎嘣作响。厨房门口连接到卫生间的地毯和墙壁上溅满了血。阿尔弗雷德嫌恶地向后退了一步，却一脚踩进了Mike的肠子里。我说肠子“里”，是因为那个倒霉蛋的肠子流了一地，而阿尔弗雷德此刻正站在那一堆内脏的中间。  
“Ewww!” 阿尔弗雷德跳到一边，怒气冲冲地叉着腰，“我说真的，你就不能注意控制一下场面吗？血弄到地毯上很难清洗，我讨厌每次都要帮你收拾残局。”  
伊万给了他一个无辜的眼神。“是这家伙反抗得太厉害了，我也不想的。”他捕杀猎物的习惯是撕开颈动脉或者穿胸掏心，简单高效，一击毙命。在海里不管有多少血水都会立刻被冲走，只有在陆地上这才是个问题。  
“我很抱歉。别生气了，好吗？”伊万可怜巴巴地张开双臂向他讨要一个拥抱，“我发誓我下次会注意的。”  
阿尔弗雷德叹了口气钻进他怀里，肩膀放松下来。他要怎么对着那双狗狗眼保持生气？伊万有时候的表现就像个缺乏常识的大孩子。就算他去餐厅吃饭不小心把勺子咬下来半个，就算他在人潮汹涌的公共海滩上露出好像到了自助式餐厅的惊喜表情，就算他忘记处理掉冰箱里剩下的人头还试图吃掉阿尔弗雷德的孪生兄弟吓得马修差点进医院，那也不完全是他的错。  
伊万发出满足的谓叹，胳膊从两边环住他，手掌上下抚摸他的后背，脸埋进他的颈窝。酒足饭饱之后他可以维持人类形态很长时间，但柔软的双唇后面仍然藏着可以轻易划破人皮的尖牙。阿尔弗雷德有时候想自己也许是疯了。他在自己的浴缸里豢养着一条人鱼。而他作为一个细皮嫩肉的人类在后者的捕猎食谱上高居榜首。这是什么暮光之城风味爆棚的烂剧本？  
伊万沿着他的脊椎游走的手僵住了，人鱼的呼吸急促起来。  
“怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德把自己和伊万之间拉开一点距离。  
“你身上还残留着那家伙的味道。”伊万恼怒地嘶嘶作响，瞳孔缩小成一条竖线。“你和他交配了？”  
“当然没有！”阿尔弗雷德赶忙否认。雄性人鱼绝不分享它们的领地和伴侣，他很清楚这一点。平日里阿尔弗雷德和陌生男人多说一句话都会让伊万不爽，更何况现在是雄鱼最暴躁易怒的交配季节。伊万上周六甚至差点儿和阿尔弗雷德养的狗Tony打一架，因为“为什么那只对我龇牙咧嘴的四足海狮能睡在你的床上而我不行”。但是伊万必须进食，而阿尔弗雷德想不到比出卖色相更高效的吸引猎物上钩的方式。人鱼需要成倍于海里的能量来维持在陆地上生存。他无法分享人类的食物，对他来说爆米花尝起来就像朽烂的木屑，咖啡喝起来就像肮脏的泥水，新鲜的血肉，尤其是活着的人类的血肉，才是他维持生命的必需品。那些精虫上脑的可怜虫勾搭上阿尔弗雷德的时候还以为自己能一夜风流，结果等待着他们的是地狱的单程票。  
“啊！等、等等———”阿尔弗雷德因为突如其来的失重发出惊呼，伊万毫无预兆地翻了个身，调转了他们的位置，把他双脚悬空压在了背后的墙壁上。  
人鱼凶相毕露，他捍卫领地的本能正在侵蚀他的理智，告诉他他现在需要做的是立刻重新标记自己的配偶，在阿尔弗雷德身上涂满自己的气味，让阿尔弗雷德的肚子里塞满属于他的卵，当他大着肚子走在路上每一个心怀不轨的男人都会知道这是属于伊万的东西，而任何胆敢把他们的脏手放到阿尔弗雷德身上的蠢货都会付出代价。  
阿尔弗雷德挣扎着推他的脸，“你又在发什么神经？”  
伊万没理他，只是自顾自地挤进阿尔弗雷德分开的腿间，一发力把他抱了起来。  
伊万接吻的时候好像只有嘴唇和舌头，匕首一样的牙列被藏得滴水不漏，剩下游蛇一样的、长长的分叉舌头带着微凉的温度，轻而易举地撬开紧闭的牙关滑进口腔，捉住人类瑟瑟发抖的舌尖，浅浅地勾一下又极快地后退，每次都顺势用犬齿轻咬阿尔弗雷德饱满的下唇。伊万在陆地上可以同时依靠腮瓣和肺来进行呼吸，也就当然用不着换气，他一点也不急于结束这个吻，肆无忌惮地侵犯进更深的地方，压住舌根，缠绕着这块无助的肌肉搅动，裹住它勾进自己的嘴里，没完没了，阿尔弗雷德快被他亲到窒息了，方寸大乱地想要后退，但人鱼自带润滑的上翘阴茎已经黏糊糊地抵在了他的臀缝里，该死的分叉舌头和双头老二，阿尔弗雷德有的时候真的怀疑自己会被这头精力过剩的发情海豚操死。  
阿尔弗雷德的牛仔裤很快落到了地板上，上衣也不知所踪。在人鱼的撕扯之下它们就像是最劣质的破布。阿尔弗雷德在这样的时刻总是被提醒自己和伊万之间的力量差距，这让阿尔弗雷德恐惧却兴奋不已。他的尖牙、他的利爪，他皮肤下厚重的肌肉，无不承诺着足以将人撕成碎片的力量，但是当他不想的时候他从来不会伤到阿尔弗雷德。不管是当他把自己勃起的、满是倒刺的阴茎放置在阿尔弗雷德张开的腿间，还是缓慢地顶入了男孩的后穴，操开温暖湿滑的嫩肉时，他都是如此地小心谨慎。阿尔弗雷德回以响亮的呻吟，这正是他一直在等待的：他们正在血泊之中湿哒哒地做爱，伊万在他体内，伊万压在他身上，伊万的阴茎不由分说地插着他，存在感强烈得让他脑袋发昏。  
伊万不断地亲吻着颤抖的伴侣，把自己的锄鼻器浸泡在阿尔弗雷德的气息之中。阿尔弗雷德的耳朵红热得像是要融化了，肩头上滲出了细密的汗珠。他的犬牙不小心在阿尔弗雷德脖子上扎出了两个小小的血洞，人类炙热的，甜蜜的血浆立刻冒了出来。伊万像是着了魔一样情不自禁地凑上去，沿着阿尔弗雷德的皮肤舔掉那条暗红色的血线。芬芳扑鼻的气味在人鱼的味蕾上炸开，刺激着他的神经，捕食者的本能拉拽着他，盲目且热烈，令他原本隐藏在耳后和背上的鳍都弹了出来，激动得颤栗个不停。“阿尔弗，你好香。你尝起来太棒了——”就像，就像是——  
就像是发情的雌鱼。伊万目眩神迷地喘息，他从爱上阿尔弗雷德的那一天起就已经放弃了把后者作为食物的想法。但是这仍然无法改变他也许是这个世界上最好吃的人类的事实。  
阿尔弗雷德的脚踝上有一道浅浅的伤疤。他至今都以为是他十二岁时的那场海难里被船桨碎片划伤留下的（“我大难不死——海浪把我卷到了岸边，我是那场事故里唯一的幸存者。我不知道，也许我与大海有某种神奇的缘分，使它冥冥之中保护了我。”）但是那其实是人鱼的指甲。饥肠辘辘的伊万无法对着那张天使一样的脸下口。他把失去意识的人类男孩留在了岸边，但是之后的那些年里不管他逃得多远阿尔弗雷德的气味总是在那里，在纽约庞大的城市系统所容纳的千亿个气味信号当中闻起来就像一枚只对伊万发射的绚丽信号弹，饥饿和饥渴逼得他发了疯。  
让他回神的是阿尔弗雷德的痛呼和挣扎，“好痛，好痛！该死的，你想杀了我吗？”  
伊万如梦初醒，他触电般地松开了嘴，阿尔弗雷德脖子上的咬伤已经变成了蔓延到肩头的红肿一片，“抱、抱歉……我们回浴缸里去吧？”  
阿尔弗雷德咬着嘴唇点点头。  
伊万一释放他的原本形态，那根本来就尺寸可观的阴茎立刻又增大了几寸，在阿尔弗雷德薄薄的肚子上顶出一个明显的鼓包。交配季节的雄性人鱼为了寻找配偶可以一天洄游上千海里，他在水里精力充沛力大无穷。阿尔弗雷德太柔软太脆弱了，体型比一只雌性人鱼还要小，伊万必须小心不要折断他的骨头。  
阿尔弗雷德分开腿跪坐在浴缸里，扶着伊万的肩膀作为支撑。在浮力的帮助下对方轻而易举就能操得很深，被填满到快要捅穿的感觉让阿尔弗雷德的腿都在发抖。如果不是有伊万托举着他，他现在就会整个人瘫软下去呛一鼻子水。他细碎又急促地哼唧着，可怜巴巴地用那根插在他里面的东西寻找自己的前列腺，一边用后穴吞吐鸡巴一边把自己白花花肉乎乎的胸部送到伊万嘴边。那根善解人意的舌头立刻就贴了上来，把他的乳晕舔舐得啾啾作响，来来回回地戳刺着他的两颗乳头直到它们颤颤巍巍地立了起来，用嘴唇叼住往里一推就会陷进他软绵绵的胸肉里面。  
他的屁股在逐渐习惯了这个尺寸以后被干得格外松软了，每一次向下坐带来的重力加速度都把他的敏感点操了个爽。伊万的大尾巴拍打着水面，浴缸里的水放得很满，随着他抽送的动作不停地被挤出来溅到地板上。阿尔弗雷德在一波接一波的欲望中不断浮沉，感觉就像是喝醉了酒溺了水，这种大张着双腿，敞开穴口放任肉棒贯穿的姿态已经不再让他感到羞耻，他仅仅是凭借追逐快乐的本能不断摇晃着腰，叫得像个只值50块钱的妓女。他自己的勃起被夹在两个人的腹部中间，只要稍微被人鱼带蹼的手掌搓弄一下就哆嗦着往外涌出透明的汁液。也许伊万没在说疯话，搞不好他也被人鱼的荷尔蒙影响了——在用上面和下面的嘴吃了那么多次对方的鸡巴以后——也许他真的是在发情，阿尔弗雷德全身的每一根神经都在叫嚣着渴望被占有，被填满，被整晚配种，不停授精直到他的肚子被灌满，稍微挤压一下小腹就会顺着大腿内侧往下流淌。  
第一次高潮过后不到五分钟，阿尔弗雷德就尖叫着射了第二次。第三次硬起来的时候他已经感觉不到自己的下半身了，他的屁眼筋挛着传来火辣辣的疼痛，但是伊万还在不断地向上挺腰，丝毫没有要停止的意思。在那之后他们又换了个姿势，阿尔弗雷德被湿淋淋地从浴缸里抱出来按在洗手台上后入，伊万戳了戳他红肿的入口：  
“你的生殖裂好小，像这样要怎么为我产卵？”  
阿尔弗雷德的呻吟变成了恐慌的惊喘。  
“那里不是生殖裂——我是男人，没有这种东西……嗯啊啊，不要舔……”  
【END】


End file.
